A material containing a metal and an organic compound is attracting attention in recent years since the material is useful for an electrode material of an electronic device. The material containing a metal and an organic compound include a metallic composite in which a metal and an organic compound are complexed with each other and a composition in which a metallic composite and an organic compound are mixed. Specifically, it is disclosed in “Nano letters, vol. 2, pp. 689-692 (2008)” to prepare an electrode by an application method using a dispersion liquid in which a silver nanowire having polyvinyl pyrrolidone adsorbed thereto, as the metallic composite, is dispersed in a polar solvent such as water and methanol.